


Supernatural in Generation Kill fandom [video]

by orphan_account



Category: Generation Kill, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Eye Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if SPN would meet Brad and Nate. Or how Generation Kill and SPN are very similar.</p><p>Теперь ты в армии, солдат,<br/>Кругом морпехи в форме новой.<br/>Мужская дружба, путь в Багдад,<br/>Бессмысленный и бестолковый.</p><p>Music: Kansas - Carry On My Wayward Son</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural in Generation Kill fandom [video]

**Author's Note:**

> For Russian Supernatural SuperCon as a part of multifandom presentation.


End file.
